


Resfeber

by Enso_Eternal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Muteness, sick!hinata, this is my first haikyuu fic so I hope to grow and learn as I read more of the manga!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enso_Eternal/pseuds/Enso_Eternal
Summary: What is a world like to a boy that cannot feel pain?Hinata is born different, but he aspires to be freer than anyone standing against him on the court. With the might and support of a team behind him, that impossible wall standing before him doesn't look so high after all.But for his team and opponents, it is a challenge to withstand and grow from the whirlwind that is Hinata Shoyo.





	1. The static before lightning

A half step, pause--taking a breath he double-checks that his bike was securely locked among the bike racks before taking in the sights of the high school he set his heart on joining. The sound of youthful voices of varying decibels and pitches ring in his ear like background music. 

It was a gorgeous day with calm weather and the sun shining high above his head, far out of reach but yet somehow managing to touch every living thing on earth. 

There’s a skip in his step and a smile so bright it makes some turn their heads in surprise, yet he was oblivious to this as his mind focused on one thing and one thing only. 

He strides forward, at a pace that wasn’t quite running yet too fast for a brief walk, ducking under a very enthusiastic member of the basketball team to reach the stand that held his interest. The girl behind it took a moment to realize his presence as she blinked, before apologizing and proceeded to introduce herself.

“Shimizu Kiyoko, a pleasure to meet you. Are you here to sign up for the boy’s volleyball club?” She asked her gaze inquiring yet not judgemental as she took in his physique. 

He nodded excitedly before bowing slightly in thanks as she passed over the signup forms. 

Kiyoko smiled pleasantly as the bright-looking boy in front of her excitedly filled out his sheet, dancing back and forth from one foot to the other, with surprisingly neat handwriting compared to others she knew of around the school. 

‘What an adorable kouhai, even if he doesn’t make it to the regular position, I’m sure the others would love having him in the club.’ She thought as the boy suddenly made a sound of affirmation after looking over his sheet and handing it back politely without a word. 

She noted his lack of conversation to be interesting considering he seemed like the type to like to talk about anything and everything but politely kept the observation to herself. 

Looking over the sheet and seeing that everything was correctly filled out she nodded at him, 

“I look forward to seeing you at the volleyball club then Hinata-san. I’m currently the club manager so, should you be accepted, don’t hesitate to come to me if there are ever any issues that arise ok?” Kiyoko finished as Shoyo nodded before her eyes widened slightly at the hand gesture Shoyo used to communicate his thanks. 

Kiyoko wasn’t taught how to communicate in sign, but she could identify at least the basic gestures. Her surprise didn’t take away from her professionalism as she looked softly at the cheerful boy who was awaiting her response.

“You’re very welcome Hinata-san, I hope you have a warm welcome here at Karasuno.”

* * *

The sound of a volleyball hitting the wall with a resounding thunk was what captured Tobio’s attention as he had thought he would be the first one to scope out the school’s gym. He wasn’t quite sure what he expected to find, but a no-named, orange-haired boy, much shorter than him wasn’t it. 

Especially not one that could serve jumping spikes that could take his breath away for the barest moment. 

His own personal turmoil quieted down as he watched the other boy pick up the volleyball, giving it a hard look before throwing it up in the air, and  _ launching  _ himself up to meet it. Tobio almost winced at how hard the smack was, noticing the other didn’t even flinch as his hand came away rather red. 

He should’ve expected to be noticed the moment the other turned his way, but Tobio felt his breath hitch as the light hit brown eyes in a way that illuminated them to show the fire that made his blood race. That made him want to challenge the shorter boy right then and there to see just what he had to offer. 

Yet, before he could, he was interrupted by the arrival of three of their supposed seniors. 

He zoned out the half-hearted taunts from the thuggish looking upperclassman, only to zone back in when he heard them call out his name. 

“You’re Kageyama, right? Good to have you!” The most mature looking of the three said as Kageyama responded in kind. He noticed they seemed to accidentally overlook the orange-haired boy, quite possibly because of his height, but blinked in surprise as the other jumped up in front of them with a blinding smile and star-struck eyes.

The effect was immediate as even the other teens looked back stunned at the boldness and sudden appearance. 

“Oh, hello there! Who might you be?” Koushi asked as Shoyo seemed to laugh to himself before pointing rather adamantly at the signup sheets in Daichi’s hands.

All of them took notice that despite his cheerful noises and sounds, the boy didn’t verbally communicate his intentions as Daichi looked through the sheets. 

“Well, you sure aren’t Kageyama, so that leaves between these two applications...Hinata Shoyo?” He asked kindly as Shoyo nodded and jumped in affirmation, pointing to himself. 

“Not to, discredit you, Hinata-kun, but are you sure you want to sign up for the  _ volleyball _ team?” Koushi asked with a concerned pinch of his eyebrows. Had it not been for Kageyama witnessing the other boy serving just before they came in, he would have had his doubts as well.

But as Shoyo straightened up his posture and looked up at the four of them, his eyes glinted with a burning intensity that took them off guard. As if daring them to say he didn’t have a chance simply because of his height and not his skills.

Shoyo took that moment to mouth the words,

‘Watch me.’

To which he gave them a feral grin before Kageyama realized he was tensing his body to go for another jumping serve and gave the boy his full attention. 

A step, a breath, his eyes wide open and focused on the ball, and suddenly

he  _ flew _ . 

It was something surprisingly elegant as it was powerful as the boy launched into the air, his palm hitting the ball with a vengeance. 

His body fell back down to earth as his hair whipped around him, it was just a matter of seconds yet that was enough to convince them. That even if he was a nobody from nowhere, that didn’t give them the right to look down on him.

Shoyo met their awed gazes head-on as he made a few signs, not expecting them to understand before bowing politely. 

The intent of his actions came across well, however, as Ryunnosuke clapped Daichi and Koushi on the backs. 

“Would ya look at that?! The pipsqueak’s got quite the jump, doesn’t he? I can respect a determination like that!” He declared before moving over to ruffle Shoyo’s hair, to which the boy let out a sound of disgruntlement. 

Daichi took a moment to blink before smiling shakily, 

“Yeah...You know what? Kageyama, Hinata, welcome to Karasuno’s volleyball club. We may not be much nowadays, but something tells me that’s going to change.” The captain spoke warmly as Shoyo’s eyes lit up and his whole disposition became positively charged, no signs of his previous fire.

Tobio had to exercise his patience as Shoyo decided to run circles around them all to express his happiness at their acceptance. 

The smaller boy made noises and motions with his hands while bowing repeatedly to Daichi in thanks. 

“You know, this is as good as any moment to ask, but Hinata-kun are you perhaps mute?” Koushi asked as Shoyo paused, nodding but with a touch of trepidation. It didn’t take much for people to classify others as ‘different’ and treat them poorly because of that. 

Koushi smiled warmly at him, feeling a slight bit protective of the infectiously happy junior of his already. 

“Don’t worry Hinata-kun, I’m sure no one on the team will judge you for something you can’t control. We’re a team and that means everyone is respected. Ok?” Koushi reassured as Shoyo beamed at him before making a gesture with both of his hands shaking in front of his body.

The four had no idea what it meant and their confusion was visible as Shoyo huffed before shrugging it off with a giggle. 

* * *

“So what’s your story?” Tobio glared down at Shoyo who blinked up at him, the two of them just having listened to Daichi’s speech of Karasuno’s fallen reputation and the speech that motivated them that change was coming. 

Shoyo tilted his head before putting a finger in front of his lips as if to tease the other. 

Tobio felt a tic mark on his forehead but tried to cool down. There was no use forcing someone to speak if they didn’t want to. Shoyo seemed content with humming before he stopped, his footsteps stilling only for him to turn around abruptly and looking at Tobio with a different sort of intense gaze, one with more insistence and openness.

He clasped his hands together in front of his body, before pointing to Tobio and then back to himself before repeating the gesture. 

Tobio gave him a frustrated stare as the taller teen tried figuring out what Shoyo was saying. 

“What’s that mean Hinata? You want a handshake or something?” He asked only to receive a very deadpan stare in return, making Tobio’s face flush with embarrassment. 

Shoyo repeated the gestures but this time he mouthed the words, ‘Let’s be friends!’ 

It took a moment, Tobio wasn’t very good at reading mouths either but overall he was able to get the gist of what Shoyo was asking him as he blinked before huffing, turning his face away from the eager-eyed Shoyo. 

“Sure, whatever...just don’t drag me down in volleyball shorty,” Tobio responded, hoping he sounded nonchalant despite the small flicker of desire to connect with the other as he had once with his previous friends. 

But it was hard, trying to open up and trust again. 

Shoyo certainly seemed to not take his language to heart as the boy beamed, his hands fidgeting with the hem of the school jacket. Tobio would like to believe the boy looked happy to have made a friend, even if he thought of himself as a poor choice.

“Don’t think because I didn’t get you to spill the beans today, I won’t keep trying,” Tobio said out of nowhere, startling Shoyo who decided to do some stretches and other bodily checks Tobio ignored. 

“No one steps on a court like that, with a  _ look _ like that, without a reason.” He finishes as Shoyo looks at him seriously before turning away to go bother Ryunnosuke who seemed to like the attention. 

Daichi came over as he saw Shoyo scamper off, lying a hand lightly on Tobio’s shoulder.

“Kageyama, rather than bothering your potential teammate, why don’t we practice together? I’m sure whatever reason Hinata has for wanting to join such a competitive sport with his stature is personal.” 

Tobio felt a little guilty from the reprimand and nodded.

“Also...I’m quite confident that no one here at Karasuno should give Hinata trouble...but, please watch out for him if you can? He seems like a good kid.” Daichi asked as Tobio made a face but nodded.

He was rude but even he had standards and would never lower himself to bullying someone else. As annoying as Shoyo seemed, even the dark-haired boy had to admit there was a part of him that twisted thinking about a scenario that someone would go after the other.

“Got it.”

* * *

It was a strange sort of routine they noticed Shoyo had before and after every practice. His hands would go around his body as he did some stretches and exercises, as if mapping out his muscles and bones. 

His eyes would scrunch over his joints for a bit, especially his knees before a pleased expression came over his face after he finished looking for whatever it was. Then came the thermometer, they really didn’t understand why that was needed but Shoyo never seemed open to explaining what his ritual was all about. 

Those thoughts were swept away anyhow, the moment they all stepped onto the court to practice with him. For as much as Shoyo lacked in skill and technical knowledge, he was a  _ beast _ in everything else. 

It was definitely something they had to get used to, especially when the power behind that small frame of his took them off guard as volleyball after volleyball sailed past their heads with an almost dangerous force. 

But nothing about Shoyo revealed that he was trying to show off. If anything, his eyes were always scarily focused on  _ everything _ . 

From the moment the ball left any of their hands and headed towards the small spiker, it was as if watching a switch go off in Shoyo’s eyes. For a boy that didn’t speak, Shoyo’s actions and thoughts were  ** _loud_ ** .

Tobio didn’t have to worry for the pipsqueak after all because pretty much anyone in their grade who met him loved him, muteness and all. In a way, he could understand. There was a natural aura around Shoyo that was open and free. 

Tobio thinks it’s annoying. Mainly because he doesn’t understand why it was so effective. 

The only thing that made his mood worse, was greeting the two other new first-years that joined the club.

“Oh ho? I’m surprised to meet the  _ King of the Court _ here at Karasuno. What’s an elite like you doing here? Not that, I’m surprised.” The blond taunted smugly.

Tobio wanted to smack the shit out of him already, but it wouldn’t do to show his seniors such behavior. So instead, he settled on glaring.

The other walked in as if he owned the place, or perhaps that was simply the front he was putting on in order to piss Tobio off. Either way, his stride was arrogant as were his words. 

“You know, I don’t even get what your deal is, with being called King, that is. Most people would love being compared to royalty no?” He laughed and it was a bitter, sour taste that was left in Tobio’s mouth. 

Everyone quieted down, seeming to sense the tension between the two teens. 

“Now Tsukishima, Kageyama deserves a chance to play here as any of you do. I don’t want you two fighting over something that has happened in the past.” Daichi scolded lightly as the tall blond gave Tobio a look before smirking.

“Whatever you say, Sawamura-san. But, don’t blame me when the  _ King _ ruins our chances of playing at Nationals because he doesn’t know anyone but himself. I watched the prefectural qualifier game last year.” Kei walked closer, his head held high sneering at Tobio’s whose fists were clenched white and shaking in anger.

“I’m surprised the other guys put up with your self-centered setting like-” Kei didn’t have a chance to continue as both he and Tobio were forced to jolt back as Shoyo launched himself up to match eye level with Kei who had previously, didn’t even give him a glancing acknowledgment. 

Shoyo’s eyes were  _ sharp _ , searing into Kei’s as an indescribable  _ fury _ seemed to silence the blond. 

The small teen, once having the other’s attention, stood in front of Tobio with his arms spread and a determined gaze challenging Kei to continue his shit talk.

“What’s this? Your knight in shining armor,  _ King _ ? He’s a little on the short side isn’t he?” Kei laughed mockingly, his eyes glaring back at the orange-haired boy who didn’t falter. 

“Enough you all, there’s nothing to come from this animosity. If we are going to play as a team, we have to treat one another like it first.” Koushi stepped up to stabilize the situation only for Shoyo to shake his head and make an upset noise. 

The small boy then swiveled and turned around to point at Tobio who felt like he would get whiplash at the other teen’s pace. 

Shoyo made the gesture that Tobio has learned to understand as ‘serve’ as the midnight-haired teen scowled. 

“I’m not serving to you, Hinata-boke! Let the megane say what he wants. I know I’m-” Tobio took a step back as Shoyo more or less stomped his foot with an intensity that made them flinch. 

He repeated for Tobio to serve to him before throwing the other a volleyball rather roughly.

Tobio doesn’t know why he did it. What convinced him to serve to the feisty, orange-haired boy that wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

But, he did.

And the sheer disbelief on that motherfucker, Tsukishima Kei’s face when Shoyo soared, hand reaching up high before the ball met his palm with a resounding thud was worth it. 

Shoyo panted before looking back at Kei who seemed a bit moody at the show of trust between Tobio and the spiker. 

Shoyo made the sign that Tobio remembered stood for ‘friends’ before pointing to him and then Ryunnosuke, Koushi, and Daichi. 

Realization sparked in Kei’s eyes at Shoyo’s muteness as he went quiet, Tadashi asking if he was ok behind him.

“I think Hinata-kun is trying to say, the past doesn’t matter because Kageyama is here at Karasuno now. Who he was before doesn’t matter because they’re  _ teammates _ .” Kiyoshi spoke up as she walked down from where she was observing the team in the bleachers. 

Shoyo seemed to chirp in affirmation as his head nodded eagerly. 

Daichi seemed to agree as he spoke up, 

“Hinata is right. Whatever past aggressions and egos you two may have, it stops  _ today _ . First and foremost, volleyball is a  _ team _ sport. No matter how talented you may be and that includes criticizing your fellow teammate without being condescending Tsukishima.” The captain finished as both Tobio and the blond nodded in respect. 

“I...am doubtful, but I will keep my eyes open. I do hope you two don’t disappoint me. Especially you, shrimpy.” Kei chuckled as Shoyo grinned.

The shorter boy’s mood then flipped as he jumped excitedly around Kei and Tadashi, his eyes sparkling and hands exaggerating how tall they were. 

“Hey! First years! How about a match? With us senpais of yours?” Daichi suddenly called out as Tobio and Shoyo’s eyes zoomed over to him like predatory animals. 

Kei seemed to be more nonchalant as he rolled his eyes, but there was a bit of tension in his legs and shoulders that Daichi knew were from excitement to see what his fellow teammates were like. Tadashi seemed a bit lacking in confidence in comparison but nonetheless enthused. 

‘Yeah, these kids will do just fine.’ Daichi laughed to himself before dividing them into teams.

* * *

“Yo king,” Kei called out as the group of them were dispersing to go home. 

Shoyo already went through his routine check-up they were still curious about, frowning when he reached the foot he used to stomp and get their attention with earlier. He waved off their questions however, before pedaling off with a hum. 

Tobio paused before turning around with a scowl, deeper than his usual ones. 

“What?” He bit out as the blond seemed amused. 

“It’s not every day you see a shorty like that play volleyball with the big kids. It was pretty impressive, even if he does still have a lot to learn.” Kei noted offhandedly. His arm moved up so he could take a slow sip of the juice box Koushi handed out earlier.

Tobio felt his eye twitch and moved to turn around when the other spoke up again. 

“His eyes were closed you know? Every time you served your freak quick.” Kei mused as Tobio raised a brow, trying to understand what the other’s point was.

Kei simply sighed before Tadashi caught up with him and they started to head home.

“It must be nice, having someone put their wholehearted trust in you. Hope you don’t break that trust again,  _ King _ .” Kei finished as Tobio swung around, teeth gritted and eyes aflame as he took in the other’s words.

Yet, he had nothing to come back with as he was left standing there. 

It was quiet with only the sound of the wind rustling through the nearby foliage as his companion. Tobio knows his weaknesses. But knowing and acknowledging them were two different things.

He was supposed to be a genius, but at the end of the day, he was just a better than average setter. 

A volleyball came out of nowhere and hit him on the back of the head, startling him out of his thoughts as Tobio opened his mouth, ready to curse out who it was that threw the ball at him only to see Shoyo standing next to his bike with arms crossed. 

The boy smiled mischievously before making a rude gesture that Tobio had figured out meant ‘idiot’ before pointing at the setter. 

“OI! You calling me an idiot, idiot?!” Tobio yelled, as he chased after the short boy who squeaked before abandoning his bike to run around a tree with Tobio right on his heels. 

Unsurprisingly, Tobio collapsed from exhaustion as he took the time to breathe in deep breaths. 

Shoyo appeared equally tired but for some reason didn’t show it as the other boy plopped down on the grass next to the setter who glared at him. 

‘Better?’ Shoyo signed as Tobio closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding.

“About earlier...you didn’t have to do that you know? Tsukishima was just being a right bastard trying to shake me up.” Tobio said. He was stingy with his words and would rather be caught dead than saying words of thanks or sorry.

Shoyo didn’t seem to care as he huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

They lied there for a moment before Shoyo checked his phone before moving up to pick up his bike. 

Tobio’s hand struck out to grab a hold of the other’s wrist before he could leave.

They blinked at Tobio’s sudden action before Shoyo gave him a confused look. 

“Gimme your phone Hinata-boke!” Tobio finally spoke up as he pointed to the device in Shoyo’s hand, making the other boy blink slowly before a grin grew on his face, realizing what Tobio was asking for.

The phone was practically thrown into his hands as Tobio felt a little flustered at being so forward with his actions. He quickly entered his contact number before shoving the small device back into Shoyo’s excited hands. 

“It’s easier if we can keep in contact to set up practice meetings or whatever,” Tobio said as he got up to walk home himself. 

He was glad for the warm hues of orange, red and pink that stretched across the horizon and painted his face. For it hid the slight blush he had watching Shoyo rave and jump about happily at his words. Tobio wanted a chance to try and make things right. 

To make friends again, ones that could help keep his head out of his ass when he got too arrogant. Ones that would challenge someone that looked out of their league for him. Ones that he knew he would eventually do the same for. 

Shoyo looked at him with eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking before the boy simply smiled and waved at Tobio before riding off. 

Tobio is scared of all the new changes and challenges he was already confronting at Karasuno, but it would be a lie if he said it didn’t make his blood boil with excitement at what was to come.


	2. The first clap of thunder

“Have you done your routine yet Shoyo?” A feminine voice called out softly as the boy nodded. Compared to his usual energy, their interaction was quite mellow, not cold but closer to a lukewarm sort of feeling that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. 

“Eyes, mouth, ears, limbs, joints?” She listed off as he nodded for each one, eyes dull and far away as he sighed.

She walked over giving him a sad look before kissing the top of his head as Shoyo slung his backpack over his shoulder and adjusted his elbow and knee guards one last time. 

“I know you’re tired of hearing me remind you every morning and night Shoyo...but this is for the best. I wish you could live freely as any other normal boy, but this is--this is what we have to do...Have a good day at school Shoyo.” She finished as Shoyo gave her a pinch expression before nodding with an understanding smile, bringing her into a hug.

His hands signed, ‘It’s ok mom, I’ll be careful. Hope you have a good day at work too. Love you.’ 

And he was gone, the door closing as his mother had the image of his small frame burned behind her eyelids. 

* * *

Hinata Shoyo was strange. He was unquestionably loved by his peers, but that didn’t change their opinion that he had so many eyebrow-raising quirks and habits that made them wonder what their significance was. 

For as naturally clumsy as he was, Shoyo never seemed to bump into things or other people and was scarily aware of his body at all times. It was normal for people to bump into one another, maybe one or two feet stepped on every now and then. 

He was an incredible meticulous eater and no matter how tired he was. He never rubbed or scratched his eyes. Even the blinking he did seemed forced as if he had to remember every now and then that his eyes were dry. 

The girls were also appreciative of his hygiene routine seeing as how most teenage boys let themselves go during puberty. To their surprise but joy, Shoyo was completely open to joining their conversations about skincare and nutritional concerns. The boys in his class would have been jealous of the attention he got if Shoyo wasn’t so endearing. 

Tobio didn’t particularly pay attention or care as long as he got through the class periods and get to play volleyball. As long as it didn’t get in the way of their practices what did it matter if Shoyo was a little weird?

Tobio frowned. 

“Hey, why do you always do those stupid routines before and after practice?” He asked the moment they reached the gym after school ended for the day. 

So sue him, Tobio only had about five brain cells and four were already dedicated to volleyball, he just wanted to be included too. 

Shoyo paused before looking up at Tobio with a confused tilt. Kei scoffed from beside them where the team was currently changing. 

“Didn’t realize you were so invested in what your teammates do, King.” He said offhandedly as Tobio scowled at the blocker. 

Tanaka also supported Tobio’s curiosity as the older boy peered over to look at Shoyo and ask, 

“Yeah shorty, been meaning to ask about that too! What’s the big deal?” 

Shoyo blinked slowly before shrugging, ‘Habit?’ he signed with a stiff expression on his face. Koushi frowned before smiling awkwardly and telling the others to mind their own business with a firm slap on the back. 

“Now now, what did we say about bothering your teammates before? You all should be more concerned with getting better for our future practice matches!” Koushi said as their attention redirected to the promise of competition in the near future. 

Tadashi looked at Shoyo with an indiscernible expression before he turned away and caught up to Kei who was ready to get to business. 

Shoyo slapped his cheeks after a moment, making Daichi jump at the sound as he watched the younger boy break out into a smile before running to go join his friends. Excited at the promise of more volleyball which seemed to be on his mind all of the time. 

“...What’s up Daichi?” Koushi asked as the captain turned to his friend and sighed. 

“Takeda-san finally got all their paperwork through and organized, but that includes their medical records. For the most part, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are in almost perfect health.” Daichi said as Koushi felt a tense sensation when his best friend didn’t include Shoyo in that list. 

“What’s wrong with Hinata-kun? Daichi?” Koushi asked as Daichi brought a hand up to rub the area between his brows. 

“I’ve never even heard of an illness called HSAN2 before today. I never considered that people could be born like Hinata.” Daichi started as Koushi’s eyes widened at the heavy drop of the word ‘illness’. 

“Hinata can’t feel pain-or even temperature differences for that matter Koushi. His sensory nerve cells are impaired to the degree that even if he were burned, Hinata wouldn’t know. Not until it was too late to do anything. He could get internal injuries and walk away not realizing he has an inflamed joint or a fracture.” Daichi continued as Koushi had to take a seat at the weight of that realization. 

“How-how is that possible? What is he doing playing sports then?! Athletes are known to get injured all the time! Daichi it’s--” Koushi was cut off by a tired look from his friend. 

“I met his mother the other day, Hinata was there as well at our meeting with Takeda-san. She made it clear she heavily disliked that Hinata was a part of a sports team, but as long as we help look out for his health, she allows him to play.” Daichi explained as Koushi took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“What...what will happen if he does get injured Daichi? I know we’ve only known Hinata-kun for about a couple of weeks, but that boy  _ loves _ volleyball. He loves it with an intensity that almost scares me. This-this actually explains a lot about how he’s able to push himself so hard in practice.” Koushi asked as Daichi shook his head.

“His mother said, any cosmetic and minor injuries are to be expected but...if we ever abuse our knowledge of his illness, she won’t hesitate to pull him off our team. God, Koushi if only you could have seen Hinata’s face when she said that-I-” Daichi swallowed as a conflicted expression overcame his face. 

They were silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say in light of the truth Daichi just revealed. 

It was only a few moments later, Koushi could gather himself and he spoke softly.

“Then, we make sure that doesn’t happen.” His tone was resolute and his eyes fiercely determined as Daichi snapped his head up in surprise. 

Koushi smiled to reassure his friend as he started to turn around. 

“Hinata-kun said it before, we’re a team, aren’t we? Don’t put all the weight on your shoulders, we will help him get through this. Hinata will be able to play volleyball Daichi, with all of us beside him. Now come on, let’s get out there before those trouble makers get into another fight.” 

Daichi could say, with the utmost confidence, at that moment he was never more honored to have a friend like Koushi.

* * *

‘Sugawara-senpai.’ Shoyo signed as Koushi blinked before jumping back slightly in surprise. 

“Ah! Hinata-kun! Do you need something?” He asked as the team all collapsed on the gym floor after a rather intense practice session. 

Takeda-san had come in earlier and told them that Karasuno would have a practice match against Aoba Johsai soon at the request that Tobio was the setter for that day. Koushi didn’t really want to think about how he felt about that, so he distracted himself with what he could. 

‘Help me stretch please?’ Shoyo signed as Koushi took a moment to decipher the gestures before brightening and nodding his head. 

Shoyo’s flexibility wasn’t a secret among them, even Kei had to do a double-take the first time the other first-year saw the orange-haired boy do his usual warm-up stretches and splits. Koushi more or less understood why the younger boy did them now though, as the silver-haired setter grunted in pain as the favor was returned.

Koushi wasn’t sure if he should be grateful that Shoyo was trying to help him but the burn of his muscles made his eye twitch.

Shoyo’s eyes were staring at him rather intensely which made Koushi sweat a little before his curiosity won out and he asked, 

“Is-Is there something you wanted to ask me Hinata-kun?” Koushi scratched his cheek nervously as Shoyo blinked before nodding. He pulled out his phone before typing something on it before showing Koushi.

It was rare that the boy would bring his phone out, which was something Koushi found somewhat admirable considering how others their age were almost constantly on it. He wonders if it was because Shoyo could easily get eye strain if he got zoned into it. 

‘Will you practice serving to me Sugawara-senpai?’ It read as Koushi looked back at Shoyo whose face was unreadable but sincerity shining in his eyes.

“Aww, I appreciate you trying to lift up my mood Hinata-kun, but you don’t have to worry about me. Kageyama-kun deserves his chance to shine as a setter as well. My feelings aren’t hurt.” Koushi said only for Shoyo to shake his head and pout, before typing again. 

‘Bakageyama is Bakageyama. Senpai is senpai. I like playing with Bakageyama but I also want to play with Senpai too.’ Shoyo pointed like a parent would to their child as Koushi’s smile fell more into a relaxed state. 

He had a lot of words that ran through his mind, yet the ones that came out were, 

“Ok. Let’s practice together then, Hinata-kun. Perhaps we can do something about your horrible receives together.” Koushi teased as the small boy puffed up and slapped his arm playfully. 

Daichi thought Shoyo’s greatest weapon was his natural athleticism, Koushi would be inclined to disagree. Shoyo’s ability to endear himself to people was much more frightening, he thinks. 

* * *

“Thank you for cheering him up, Hinata. Koushi isn’t one to get upset over things like that, but he also holds a lot inside of him.” Daichi said as they left the gym together. The rest of the team were more or less walking in front of the two as they argued about how the upcoming match would be like and Koushi simply sighed behind them. 

Shoyo simply beamed up at the captain who ruffled his hair, earning an upset puff from the disgruntled boy. 

“Hinata, eventually we will have to tell the rest of the team you know? About your condition. I swear, it’s nothing for you to be ashamed about, but I really do want to make sure you can play with us for as long as possible. I see how you are on the court and I never,  _ never _ want to have to be the one to take that feeling away from you.” Daichi spoke lowly but steadily as Shoyo turned his head to look back forward.

There was a tense silence between the two before Shoyo nodded.

‘I know.’ He signed as Daichi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Are you-are you excited to play against Aoba Johsai, Hinata? This will be...your first official volleyball match against another team, isn’t it? That’s pretty impressive.” Daichi asked as Shoyo gave him a wonky but very bright smile.

His head nodded so hard the captain sweatdropped at the enthusiasm.

Shoyo pulled out his phone again before typing, 

‘I’m so very very very-’ Daichi snorts at the amount of ‘verys’ in Shoyo’s message before getting to the rest of it.

‘-excited, Taichou! I can barely wait! It is already so much fun practicing with everyone here, it’s so hard scoring points and when the ball goes ‘whoosh’ and then I jump like ‘BWAH’ and-’

Needless to say, Daichi got the point.

“-Next time I’m going to earn that spot the real way!” Tobio exclaimed to Koushi as Shoyo and Daichi turned their attention back toward their setters.

Shoyo laughed, raising his hands to muffle the sound. Daichi raised an eyebrow before Shoyo signed something that made the older boy’s chest filled with warmth as he stopped to look at the accompanying grin.

‘I’m happy here.’

Shoyo snickered before bounding off to hear the rest of what Tobio had to say as Daichi jogged to catch up with them, a fond look in his eyes.

* * *

Shoyo fidgeted,  _ a lot _ . 

“Are you...nervous? Hinata-kun?” Koushi asked as Shoyo jolted before shaking his head, despite the trembling of his hands and legs. 

“Don’t worry shorty! Just play how you do during practice and those elites will be shitting themselves!” Tanaka laughed crudely as Daichi slapped the back of his head at the cursing. 

“No cursing in front of the first years Tanaka, especially not Hinata.” Daichi smiled, although the dark aura rising up from behind him spoke of a different story. 

Tanaka shivered before replying, “Uh-Understood Taichou!” 

Koushi sighed fondly before laying a reassuring hand on Shoyo’s shoulder. 

“This is Hinata-kun’s first real match you all. It would be nice to win, but make sure to remember and have fun ok? Make sure you more experienced players make a good impression on him!” He commanded as they all snapped their heads to look at Shoyo, blinking in surprise, with the exception of Daichi who already knew and Kei whose composure was unbeaten on the team.

“FIRST MATCH?!” Their collective shouts combined as Shoyo had to cover his ears due to the volume. 

The teen nodded slowly after a few moments passed as the others tried taking in that knowledge. 

“Are you telling me...you’ve  _ never _ played a single match?” Tobio asked, eyes wide as Shoyo nodded.

“We are Hinata's first team and I expect everyone to give it their all and live up to his expectations of what it’s like to play a real game.” Daichi reaffirmed as they all nodded.

“Hmm, that explains your abysmal skills with even the most basic moves, Shrimp.” Kei scoffed with a playfully mocking tone, but even he was impressed with how quickly Shoyo was able to get a hang of working together with them.

It takes time and talent to incorporate into a team of already experienced players. Kei suppressed the feeling of wanting to do well to show off and see that starry-eyed gaze from the shorter boy.

Shoyo gave them a more determined smile before pumping his fists in the air to cheer them all up, Tanaka joining him,  _ loudly _ .

* * *

No one expects anything of the 5’4” orange-haired boy who looked so out of place on the court. Not when they had more formidable looking players glaring at one another through the net. 

They laugh when the line up has him as starting front middle blocker.

‘How is he supposed to defend and play against the other team when he looked like he could barely reach the top of the net?’ They think.

Yet, Karasuno is just as sure and confident as they lined up for the match as they had been walking in. No one understood why--not even Tobio’s old teammates as their taunts and prodding seemed to almost fall flat on his calm gaze. 

Then the match started, and their criticism was utterly and thoroughly demolished.

While it was true that Karasuno had a formidable collection of players beside Tobio, no one could deny the attraction and natural charisma that the current number seven held onto them. 

From the opponents to the coaches and then the audience.

Gone was the awkward, flighty little boy that was there before and in his place, a proper crow  _ soared _ . 

Although he said not a word, his actions spoke volumes about the trust and talent he had, that he could bring forward in both himself and his team. 

Aoba Johsai lost both the first and second set, but no one was surprised as Karasuno’s teamwork, while not the most refined system, was enough to show that things were changing. 

That there was an air of challenge to say that they were  _ back _ .

And who was he, if he were to back down from that declaration?

“Long time no see, Kageyama-kun-How’s that  _ king _ thing working for you?” Tooru greeted them with a sharp gaze, cutting through the players in front of him and landing on Shoyo whose fierce eyes met him head-on. 

Tooru felt a pleasant shiver go up his spine as he flexed his serving arm in anticipation. 

“What an interesting development of events…”

* * *

Shoyo wasn’t the type to be pushed around or be passive when someone was trying to torment him. He had his fair share of fights in the past, with others who thought it would be fun to take advantage of his condition and think of him as an easy punching bag. 

However, his usual mindset gets a little warped when he sees people go after his friends. 

He doesn’t think he likes this, ‘ _ Grand King _ ’, he has more or less come to call Oikawa Tooru. He respects him and his skill but, seeing the player go after Kei with his serves and Tobio with his pointed taunts-- it makes something seethe and snarl inside of him. 

He’s really usually a pacifist, he had a history of trying to avoid violence if he could. 

But Shoyo is only human. And sometimes, he gets angry, just so very angry at a lot of things. 

So he makes it a point that the Grand King can no longer overlook him.

Shoyo knows his body and his abilities better than any person, more intimately than anyone here could ever say. All because he can’t feel pain.

He didn’t think he was anything special by himself, not when the version of him with Karasuno was so brilliant. That is why he doesn’t take the taunting kindly against his team.

His body  _ moves _ , and he is in  _ flight _ .

Their eyes meet and Shoyo knows they have won, and he knows that the Grand King knows this as well as everyone remains silent for seconds after his and Tobio’s freak-quick.

Shoyo knows he put more force than necessary in that swing, a glance at his hand shows exactly how red it was, even if he lacked the consequential pain. But his chest is thrumming with a sense of pride that is infectious as he is gathered up by Tanaka and Daichi. 

He can tell that Tooru was still watching him with some intense but complicated emotion, but Shoyo turns his attention to Kei’s satisfied smirk and Tobio’s struggle to keep the grin off his face. Koushi and Takeda-sensei come to join them as well and Shoyo knows this was the right place for him to be. 

Especially after hearing the words Takeda-sensei wanted to tell them. 

* * *

Tooru collects himself, tries to shake off the shivers of excitement from the last play against him and greets his coaches and fangirls as per usual. 

But as he stands in front of Karasuno to declare his intentions, his eyes keep glancing back to the adorable little decoy that was a beast in the making.

He will always look to both Tobio and the new blond as his main targets, because they were so fun to tease and because he wanted to see how far they could improve. 

But that doesn’t mean he would underestimate the chess piece that seemed to set their team in motion. 

“You, cutie number seven. You’re...actually quite aggressive, aren’t you? For such a small body and a babyface, the moment you smell blood in the water you become something kinda scary.” Tooru laughs as he sees the forementioned boy puff up at his teasing.

“I hope you can continue to pleasantly surprise me Chibi-chan, it’s refreshing to see someone so instinctual on the court.” Tooru winks and he thinks he sees their other setter, the silver-haired one, raise a fist with a deceptively murderous vibe around him. 

Tooru is smart enough to dip out at that, laughing whole-heartedly as he couldn’t wait to tell the others about today. Wild auburn hair and searing amber eyes still vivid even as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things are developing to be interesting for y'all! I'm happy people kinda like it even though I've got a long way to go! There's a lot of little canon divergent details but I will do my best to balance it out with future conflicts to keep things engaging! If there are any character dialogue and interactions y'all would like to see more in-depth as the story continues please lemme know ^^! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My first haikyuu fic as I have recently started reading the series and couldn't help but be inspired! I hope to get a better and comprehensive understanding of the characters and their relationships as I continue as well as build up an interesting plot! For now, things might be a little slow, but I hope y'all look forward to how the story develops. 
> 
> I'm not medical or sports professional so if there are any glaring errors I make in the future with my creative liberty over what I include, don't hesitate to let me know so I can fix them ^^. Also, please feel free to leaves any comments and I hope you enjoy the read!


End file.
